


Lost

by lrs002



Series: A Villain and His Wife [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based off a song, F/M, Love Loki and Sigyn, Presumed Dead, Wished Sigyn was in Thor and Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip reigns most of the time in Asgard much like it does on Earth. Sigyn is worried about something in particular    so goes strait to Thor for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a youtube video about Loki and Sigyn using Michael Buble's song Lost. I would like to say thank you to the author of video for making it.

Can't believe its over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
and I never saw the writing that was on wall. - Lost 

There are two rulers of Asgard. Who are these rulers, one is the all powerful Odin, the other is gossip. As Odin rules the people from his golden throne, gossip rules people mouths. 

Gossip has the easier job of the two because people talk. Men talk about war, battles, blood, death and sex as the sit drinking beer and laughing at others. Women talk about weddings, love, riches and bunch of other things. Unlike Midgard's gossip where the two things intermingled daily, Asgard's gossip rarely did so and it could only mean trouble when the two melded together.

The sun beat down on her back and neck as she bent over some flowers she could see well enough but sometimes her long hair got in way. She hated when that happened and sometimes wish she hack it all off but, Loki loved it. She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear thinking of her husband. Two weeks ago he had told her that he was going to go greet Thor and now she had no idea where he was. She was used to him running off without telling for long periods of time.

A group of ladies walk by whispering. The whispering stops when they see her but picks up again when they think their out hearing range and they are but she had caught one word from their mouths, Loki.

She'd been hearing her husband's name for awhile now but only in whispers or with eavesdropping. Just last week all the men had refused to talk to her except for one.

She stood in the dinning hall.

"Hello, would get me a drink?" The young man said  
"Why should I?" She asked  
"Because you are the drink wench." The young man said

She scowled, but went to get him a drink anyway because no one wanted to talk to her at all this evening. Which she found very odd.

"So tell me sir any great battles fought?" She asked  
"Well, a couple weeks ago there was a battle on the bridge between Prince Thor and Prince Loki." He said

She opened her mouth to ask more but the man had been pulled away by his friend.

There was another party to night but before going to the party she was going to some answers. She went to Thor.

"Tell me!" She yelled barging into Thor's rooms  
"Tell you what?" Thor asked looking up from the fire.  
"Where is my husband?" She asked

Thor told her everything.

"He's dead." Thor said with tears in his eyes  
"You're lying!" She yelled because she couldn't believe her ears  
"I am not." Thor told her softly

With those three simple words her heart broke and she fell to her knees. Neither Thor or her went to the party that night. She was lost never to see the mischievous look in his eye or the bright smile ever again. Loki was forever lost from her and how that pained her.


End file.
